Beverage preparation machines have been known for a number of years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,472 discloses a water circulation system between a water reservoir and a hot water or vapour distribution chamber of an espresso machine. The circulation system includes a valve, metallic heating tube and pump that are connected together and to the reservoir.
The beverage preparation machine typically includes a housing containing a beverage processing module and a liquid reservoir that is removably connected to the housing and in fluid communication with the beverage processing module. Examples of such beverage preparation machines are disclosed in EP 1 208 782, EP 1 267 687, EP 1 686 879, EP 1 731 065, EP 1 829 469, EP 1 864 598, EP 1 865 815, EP 1 867 260, EP 1 878 368, EP 2 222 210, EP 2 222 211, EP 2 222 212, EP 2 227 121, EP 2 227 122, US 2008/0006159, U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,488, WO 2007/111884, WO 2009/074553 and WO 2010/015427.
EP 1 267 687 discloses a beverage machine having a vertically extending water reservoir that is pivotable about a vertical axis and fixed against the machine's housing by an upper hook part formed by the rim of the reservoir and engaging with a hook retainer formed in the housing. Furthermore, the reservoir is covered with a removable lid extending over part of the machine's housing.